vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Deimne
Summary Finn Deimne is a First-Class Adventurer and one of the Loki Familia's most renowned members. Despite his diminutive stature, he is able of fighting monsters many times his size and is one of the most powerful fighters in Orario. Known for his nerves of steel and boundless experience, he aims to provide his downtrodden race with a beacon of hope when they had none after their goddess Fiona was discovered to be mere fiction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Finn Deimne, "Braver" Origin: Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Gender: Male Age: 42 Years Old Classification: Level 6 Adventurer, Pallum, Loki Familia Field Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (The Falna of high-level Adventurers slows the rate at which they age, allowing Finn to remain youthful despite being over forty years old), Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Has numerous skills that boost his parameters under specific conditions, Hell Finegas boosts his combat abilities at the cost of his rational judgment), Limited Precognition (His thumb twitches before he encounters anything that's particularly dangerous), Sound Manipulation (Can greatly extend the range at which his voice can be heard), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Much stronger than Level 5 Aiz, who defeated a monster this size, Ottar, the strongest fighter in Orario and the only Level 7 Adventurer backed down when faced with Finn and Riveria at the same time) Speed: At least Subsonic+, possibly Supersonic (Is vastly superior to Bell Cranel and is on par with Aiz) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily run with a spear larger than he is despite his small and diminutive size) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Building Class (Vastly superior to Bell) Durability: At least Building level (Much stronger and tougher than Aiz, fended off the Beast Tamer who overwhelmed her) Stamina: High, regularly fights dozens of monsters without breaking a sweat and ran from the acid monsters the whole time all the way back to camp with no signs of exhaustion. Range: Extended melee range with his spear Standard Equipment: The Fortia Spear, a first-class weapon with a golden tip that symbolizes bravery. This was later replaced with the Spear Rolan, a weapon made with the Durandal property, rendering it completely unbreakable, but it can still be worn down and dulled by continuous use or through contact with powerful acids. Intelligence: Finn bears over thirty years of experience in the Dungeon and is at the pinnacle of martial skill amongst Orario's adventurers. He can deftly wield practically any weapon he gets his hands on, be it a spear, a sword, a dagger, or just plain fisticuffs. He is also known for being level-headed under pressure and is able to make hard choices when necessary. As one of the main field commanders, he is also perceptive about the feelings of his comrades and can manage a camp of over 5000 adventurers along with Riveria and Gareth, showing excellent leadership skills. Weaknesses: Using Hell Finegas strips away his rational judgment in exchange for raising his combat ability. He is unnerved by Tione's advances on him. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Magic *'Hell Finegas:' Finn sacrifices his rational judgment for greatly improved combat ability. It is activated with the incantation: "Magic spear, penetrate my forehead, offering blood..." *'Tir na Nog:' A throwing spell, its power is based on Finn's levels and stat totals in addition to his magical power, making it exceedingly powerful. He can only use it once every twenty four hours. Development Abilities *'Abnormal Resistance:' Finn has resistance against status effects like poison, being able to shrug them off under most circumstances. *'Hunter:' Finn gains bonuses to his abilities in combat when facing foes and their variants that he has previously defeated, including goblins, dragons, minotaurs, golems, plant monsters, insect-like monsters, acid-spewing monsters, and many more. *'Magic Resistance:' Finn boasts improved resistance to magic. Skills *'Ail mac Midna:' Finn is granted a great amount of resistance to drowsiness through any means and bolsters his ability to remain awake and active while also providing resistance against fire attacks. *'Command Howl:' Finn is able to project his voice over longer distances than what would normally be possible, with its scale increasing with the intensity of the battle. *'Dia Fianna:' Finn is granted the equivalent of the Spearman skill for as long as his spear remains in hand, further bolstering his already impressive skills with the weapon. *'Noble Brave:' A skill that grants Finn a great amount of resistance to mental attacks. *'Pallum Spirit:' Finn's magical power and the effectiveness of his skills increase when faced with adversity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danmachi Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Leaders Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Adventurers Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8